In such a circuit arrangement, first transistors are connected in parallel between a ground terminal and an output terminal, while second transistors are connected in parallel between the output terminal and a voltage terminal. In each case, a first transistor and a second transistor form a half bridge. The half bridges are therefore connected in parallel between the ground terminal and voltage terminal.
The fabrication of circuit arrangements in hybrid technology is known. To this end, chips having semi-conductor devices without chip packaging are electrically contacted and mounted directly on a ceramic carrier, in which conducting paths are arranged. Further electrical lines for the chip are created via bonding connections.
The aim is to produce circuit arrangements with increasingly smaller space requirements, while making sure that bonding connections are not too long, so that their electrical resistance remains at a low level.